User talk:Polygoncount
Welcome Hi, welcome to Editable Codex! Thanks for your edit to the File:Whipper.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MtaÄ (Talk) 07:27, February 3, 2010 Thanks for fixing up my posts I haven't gotten the hand of this whole thing yet. Dungy 23:32, February 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: fixes No prob -- nice to have someone else here who's a grammar freak like me :) : You guys aren't alone on that one. :P --Terilem 00:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Admin Forum:Administrator - Just wanted to bring your attention to this in case it goes scrolling off the recent changes. It'd be nice to have everyone's input. Fenyx4 14:33, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on 1k edits! Saw your userpage update! Congrats! -- Fenyx4 01:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! It really just means I have no life whatsoever. :D --Polygoncount 20:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Your navigation Templates I'm very impressed with your navigation templates and have to say, that there are some other instances where they would be useful: * Settlements (Villages and Cities) on Britannia, Serpent Isle and Pagan. * The nine worlds visited in Labyrinth of Worlds with the Blackrock Jewel. Done. --Polygoncount 02:51, March 31, 2010 (UTC) * The magic section (with a further divion for pagan magic). * The eight professions. Done. --Polygoncount 01:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) * Eight companions of the Avatar. Done. --Polygoncount 04:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) * Ultima II locations. Since I'm lousy with code-work, can I ask you if you can do the job? --Tribun 23:27, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : Happy to! A "Brittanian Locations" template has already been done, but not applied. I may do one for Ultima II locations as well. --Polygoncount 00:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :: Yay! I didn't think anyone liked these but me. :) :: Gimme a second on the Britannian Locations one before someone starts spreading it everywhere there's something I want to try. -- Fenyx4 02:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::What do people think of the collapsible Geography nav bar? Worth putting on the applicable pages? (See it at Skara Brae and Isles of the Mad Mage) -- Fenyx4 04:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Kinda cool that you can do that, although the "show/hide" feature seems more useful for spoilers or something near the top of the page... I think it might be more useful to either leave it opened or, if it's voted as too big, to divide it into separate "geography" navs. --Polygoncount 04:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::I definitely think the whole thing uncollapsed would be too big. It would dominate whatever page it was on. :::::However since if you are on a Britannian page the Britannia portion is uncollapsed by default and if you are on a Serpent Isle page the Serpent Isle portion is uncollapsed by default it is almost identical to having it in separate "geography" navs but with an added benefit of being able to quickly see the rest of it if desired. -- Fenyx4 05:04, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay, that's cool. I may steal it for Ultima II stuff, also. :) --Polygoncount 08:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I LIKE it! The collapsable feature is great too. If the whole thing was expanded, it'd be too big. Keep it the way it is. Yeah, something like that might work with Ultima II stuff too like Polygon said. Keep up the great work! (Dungy 13:45, March 31, 2010 (UTC)) ::One thing to consider about the collapsing Geo-nav bar would be putting the cities/dungeons/towns/etc. into the proper order given in the games (i.e., 1=Honesty/Moonglow, 2=Compassion/Britain, etc.). A navigation template for the 8 main companions of the Avatar might be nice too. Just throwing out ideas. FYI, the template for the Blackrock Jewel seems to be broken. Sometimes the message "Ethereal Void" scrolls off the end of the template and it just says "Ethereal". (Dungy 02:40, March 31, 2010 (UTC)) : Hmm, odd about the template... it doesn't seem to have any issues on my end. Companion template is a good one, too. --Polygoncount 02:51, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Italicizing Ultima Do you want FenyxBot to take care of the italicizing? -- Fenyx4 12:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :That'd be awesome, though it may have its work cut out for it! :) --Polygoncount 16:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Blue Tassle facts When you verified the Blue Tassle stuff, did you verify that it is sometimes expressed as "tassle" and not always "tassles"? Also, the behavior of the game when you lose the tassles was in question. AngusM 03:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :I posted what happens when you lose the tassels under "Trivia;" you aren't allowed back into a previously-comandeered ship (but they don't attack you either). I didn't realize that "tassle" vs "tassles" was under debate... I thought it was either of those uses vs. "tassel." I've never seen it displayed as just ONE "tassle," though, if that's what you mean (like, no one ever says, "Have you seen my pant?" ;) ) Ultima V NES Portraits Hey, good that you somehow have access to the portraits of the NES Ultima V. Can you upload all of them, since I can't access them.--Tribun 09:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :I actually just got an NES emulator to play with :) so I'm finding these portraits one at a time. The other issue is that portraits get re-used in this port, so there will be duplicates for some characters. I will upload them as I get them, though!--Polygoncount 09:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC) LoreQuotes I noticed you've been making the manual and game names in the LoreQuotes links. What would you think about changing the template itself to make them all links? -- Fenyx4 15:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :That's funny, because I was gonna ask if FenyxBot could do it -- but I guess changing the original template would make more sense... that would mean fixing all the misspelled links, but hell, we always need more projects around here, eh? ;) --Polygoncount 18:12, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::ADDENDUM - Okay, template changed, but now what would be helpful is if FenyxBot could actually go through the lorequotes and remove all the manually-placed brackets... they are now what is making the lorequotes look bad! Do-able? --Polygoncount 18:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::ADDENDUM-ADDENDUM - Another issue is that I have often used quotes from sources such as in-game books (a la "Beatrix's Diary") and do not have articles written for them. Is there a way to have the wiki recognize this? --Polygoncount 18:22, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::FenyxBot can definitely clean those brackets up. For the "Beatrix's Diary" problem I have a few suggestions. Either we (a) leave them as is and hope the red will draw someone in to write an article about it or (b) link them like Beatrix's Diary or © we modify the template again so that it only makes it a link if the article exists. For example; => => ::::I'm leaning towards ©. The black might entice people just like the red but not be so glaring as the red. They can still do the link like (b) if they want to. To be completely candid though the "ifexist" parserfunction is considered to be expensive. If there are more than 100 of them on the page they stop working (so if we have two ifexists in the LoreQuote template and then we have more then 50 LoreQuotes on a single article we'll have problems... But this seems unlikely). -- Fenyx4 04:59, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Sigh.... Right at the moment it's -despite the good idea- a mess of broken links. Just look at the lore of Spear for an example. --Tribun 09:19, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's true it did create a bunch of broken links. But almost every broken link was where something was being done wrong. And fixing all of those mistakes took significantly less time than it would have taken to go in and add [[]] to everywhere manually. :Anyways, FenyxBot cleaned up the double brackets and single quotes. This is having a great unintended benefit of helping me find a bunch of incorrect titles, a few places where the LoreQuote template still wasn't used and even one place where Ultima was spelled UItima. (Yeah, that's an 'i' not an 'L') :While working on this I was leaning back towards (a) but then I reached Vesper and the UOGuide link and pretty firmly decided on © since it is the only one of the above solutions that will fix it. Thoughts? -- Fenyx4 14:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Great work! You've been editing tons of stuff lately! Kudos to you, it's a lot of work for sure. However, I do have a small request - can you please do edit summaries when possible? It makes it much easier to see the reason behind changes, especially months after the fact. Thanks! --Warder Dragon 01:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I enjoy it (and am currently out of work, so...)! Will do... I admit to laziness when it comes to the summaries. --Polygoncount 01:42, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm pretty bad about not doing summaries too. I'll try to be better about it as well. -- Fenyx4 12:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Enhanced U4 Graphics I noticed you replacing some original graphics screenshots with some enhanced. Although I certainly don't mind (I'd even go so far as to say I like) having a mix on the wiki I don't think we should have 100% enhanced since they are non-canon. If you think we need to be consistent I would actually argue for 100% original graphics. (If I'm misunderstanding your reasons for changing them then you have my apologies.) -- Fenyx4 12:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I sort of like the mix, but I must say that un-modified versions of Ultima II, III, and IV can look really hideous (Blue bricks? Purple water?). I won't replace anything else that's original graphics. Honestly though, if we are to all agree that only original graphics are canon, then according to Ultima V, all female mages during the time of the Shadowlords had white beards! --Polygoncount 01:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't really see it as an issue of canonicity (which I view more as a lore thing) as much as simply being true to the games' official presentations, like we were discussing with the fan-made Exult additions. It's a lot like colorized films, really; they may look "better" but they are, nevertheless, a deviation from the original work. Also, technical limitations like female mages having beards obviously aren't going to be accepted as credible lore. :P --Terilem 02:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I see where you're coming from. The U5 beard thing just irritates me because it wasn't a technical limitation, it was laziness; even with the graphics of the day, all they had to do was replace the white beard with blue and it could pass for a male or female mage. Anyway, I am of the mind that hopefully, one day, there will be one, massive Exult mod to cover all of the Ultimas, including Akalabeth and the WOU entries. I want to play with Aiela's paperdoll :) --Polygoncount 03:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Important wiki decision Hi, you may be interested in contributing the discussion we're having here: Forum:Wikia's new skin. It may affect the future of our wiki. Thanks!--Sega381 02:39, October 8, 2010 (UTC) The Codex has moved to its new home Hey there! Just wanted to let you now that this wiki has moved over to http://codex.ultimaaiera.com. Even though this old site at Wikia will remain open, the community is moving over to the new site, and we would appreciate if you could move with us in order to join our efforts in only one Ultima wiki, as we won't be updating this old wiki anymore.--Sega381 13:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC)